There are more than one Sons of Lucifer?
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Five times Sam and Dean meet Lucifer with his children and one time they meet the duo. Or in other words, Lucifer may be a crap brother but is apparently a really caring parent.
1. Chapter 1

I can totally see Lucifer being a crap brother, but an awesome dad for some strange reason... SO anyway I used Danny from Ghost rider 2! I was kind of confused on whether he is the devils kid or not but in my fic he is. Then I am currently reading Good Omens- Good book by the way, really enjoying it! So yah Adams in here and I might end up replacing Supernatural's Adam with Adam Young, and lastly lets not forget the cutest Antichrist Jesse and even though he is not Luci's kid we're going to pretend he is!

Anyway Ages of Luci's kids are as follows:

Adam-16

Danny- 14

Jesse- 11

Now without further ado! Da Story!

* * *

They had been on the road for hours upon hours. Sam was fast asleep in the passenger's seat, and Castiel was being his usual quiet self and Dean was driving so it's not like he could simply look back and see if their newly re-angled friend was alright. Dean himself was falling asleep behind the wheel and could really go for a cup of some natural strong american made coffee. One of the signs they had passed by a couple of minutes ago said something about an IHOP and the next exit. Fifteen minutes later he found them a secluded parking spot and turned to shake Sam awake.

"Come on Sammy I'm starved, gotta pee, and have a need for coffee that needs to be filled"

Sam didn't really care and got out with Castiel right on his heels. the clumsily made their way into the restaurant and waited sleepily to be seated. once they got their own table Dean ordered his coffee and left to do his 'business'. Sam got some pancakes and got some for Dean while Cas simply got a water and fruit bowl (he didn't need it but didn't want to look out-of-place) and the waiter named Betty smiled a red lipstick smile and left to fill their orders. Dean returned some time later saying how he felt much better now and he wanted pancakes.

Sam however wasn't paying much attention for he was to busy staring at the table a couple down from them. 3 unfamiliar boys sitting around a very familiar man. They were all eating the same thing, fries and burgers well all for the youngest one who had chicken tenders. but they seemed to be enjoying each others company. Sam shook his head, there was no way. There was no possible way they were eating at IHOP with Lucifer. It was just a look-a-like or something.

"Dad Danny's taking my fries again"

"Daniel you have your own fries quite taking your brothers"

"Tattle-Tail"

"I heard that"

"Sorry dad"

Sam couldn't help himself. The voice, the looks, it was all too similar. He kicked Dean under the table to which he was kicked back and the older Winchester glared at him. but Sam ignored the glare and motioned over at the table two tables across from them.

"Is that who I think it is? Please tell me it's not"

Dean and Castiel looked over simultaneously but had very different reactions. Castiel simply shrugged and went back to sipping his water and Dean slammed his hands on the table and shot out of his seat. He walked over, his hand reaching for the angelic knife in his pocket and came to a stop behind the middle blonde haired kid.

"What are you doing here and whose kids did you kidnap?"

Dean was focused on Lucifer and didn't see who did it but someone scoffed and shoved him back, but nobody at the table even moved.

"Dah its fathers day stupid"

"Adam language"

The older blonde teen simply shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating his fries. Lucifer sighed and rolled his eyes looking behind dean at the two newcomers. He nodded and muttered a greeting to Castiel.

"Greetings Brother. Nephews"

Dean sputtered at that. Nephews! Satan had Kids! However before he could comment further the group at the table had disappeared out of thin air.

"Sirs whatever are you doing there's nobody there. You're the first customer this morning"

* * *

Castiel had disappeared somewhere unknown again leaving the Winchesters all alone again. As of now they were in some remote village in Colorado investigating a series of fires that had nothing to do with the local firebugs. Not to mention that after every fire was put out or burned to its finish a chain was left in its place. They had just turned in for the night when it happened.

A house not far down the block exploded and people ran screaming. Dean and Sam were quick to react and jumped up and ran towards the licking flames. They got there just as the last person ran for safety. Or so they though because Sam was quick to shout 'LOOK' and point into the burning house at a figure standing in the flames.

"Is it a demon of something?"

"I don't know"

Someone or something gave an inhumane scream, the windows in the nearest house shattering at the pitch. Dean muttered something about to loud for demons and looked for a way to get closer but the flames seemed to think along the same lines and fanned out more. The person in them stumbled a bit but remained upright and burning.

"I got this"

Someone shoved past Dean and walked into the house. Dean went to grab the man but found himself unable to move as they both watched the man reach the figure and pull it into his arms before turning and walking back out. They were once again facing Lucifer, except this time with an armful of blonde teen. Said teen was still slightly smoldering and cried into the devil's chest.

"What was that?"

"Vengeance... Shh Shh I know it hurts... It will be over soon my son"

Blondie whimpered again quietly but settled at Lucifer's calm aura the man was letting off.

"Why would you care about a half-blood. Wouldn't he be half human, the creatures you know ya kind of hate"

Lucifer looked up at him like he was stupid.

"He's my son that's why. I'm not heartless you know"

Blondie giggled and whimpered.

"Daddy it hurts"

"Shh I know Danny shh"

And they were gone again. This was starting to get weird.

* * *

The Winchesters had thought they had seen the last of the tricksters. Gabriel being who knows where by now. But not even the archangel would do this, well they hoped not at-least. I mean making a girl scratch her brains out with itching powder and someone else being electrocuted to death with a joy buzzer was just. Just not right. And while they were sure Gabriel didn't care if it was right or not they were pretty sure he wouldn't go as low as to kill people, he was in the trickster business for the jokes and laughs, not the death counts. And that's why the Winchester duo found themselves in Alliance, Nebraska.

It took them a couple of days but they finally had the kid in sights. Jesse Turner. They just needed to catch this kid now and exorcise him or something.

"HE is no demon"

Dean jumped at the unexpected voice behind them. He glared at Cas as the angel came to look at their plans. He shook his head and waved his hand to clear the 'drawing board'.

"If you must catch him he must not come to harm"

"Why not he's a simply kid, probably denomic"

Castiel shook his head, "No he is not a demon Dean I have already told you that"

"Then what is he? Another trickster?"

"No Gabriel is the only trickster I am aware of. He is no demon he is much more than that. He is the son of Lucifer, youngest son of Lucifer. So if you must catch him no harm must come to him"

"Why? Lucifer a protective parent or something?"

"Dean it may not seem like it but he cares for his children very much."

Ok so no harm comes to the kid. Great. They were back to the drawing board now. Two more days and the best they could come up with was breaking into the kids house and ordering him to stop, and maybe threatening him if the ordering didn't work. However when they did finally get into the apparently well locked house they did not expect to see said kid being spanked by his dad for 'pranking' the way he did.

"You will apologize and put everything right again"

"Y-Yes please stop"

The weapons lowered as the child was gathered into arms and hugged closely. The next day everything went back to normal and nobody knew who a Jesse Turner was.

* * *

"Apologize"

Dean and Sam had just stepped in the motel room and closed the door when they turned to come face to face with Lucifer holding the ear of Adam. They were in such a state of shock at the sight they didn't, no they couldn't move. The watched as the ear was pulled on and Adam grimaced.

"Ok ok I'm sorry"

"For what Adam"

"For leading you guys on to believe I was your brother"

Sam got this strange look on his face. A mixture between confusion and horror. This was obviously just another hallucination, Adam was their brother and the kid even had proof. this was just Lucifer's way to torture him more, to convince him that their baby brother wasn't in fact their baby brother. But he pushed his thumb into his palm and muttered under his breath that it wasn't real, none of it was real. The Lucifer in front of them looked confused for a moment but then his understanding dawned his face.

"Sam I am not another hallucination. This is real. The other me is your mind. Look past it"

Sam didn't know what happened but suddenly the two Lucifer's went to one Lucifer and one Adam trying and failing to extract himself from the hand holding onto his ear.

"This is not Adam Milligan. This is Adam Young, he is my son."

"You took your own kid to hell?"

Adam shook his head, "No one of the bonuses of being me is that I can hide my true form from other people. Apparently Uncle Mike was tricked too. Although when Gramps let us out Uncle Mike didn't look to happy about it"

"No your uncle was not happy. The fight was between me and him, he would never willingly bring any of our kids into the middle. Not me, Uncle Mike, or your not so dead Uncle Gabe."

Then they were gone. This is just getting weirder and weirder.

* * *

So apparently there wasn't just Jesse as an Antichrist, son of Lucifer, whatever they didn't know what to call the three. And apparently it wasn't only Gabriel who had mini-me's either. Although they would take the twins any day. They didn't fight as often, ok that's not true, but they weren't as openly expressive in that area. They stuck to their dads way of fighting. TV Land, which apparently Gabriel was ecstatic when he found the munchkins there.

Then there was Michael's mini-me's who talked it out more than fought it out.

That left Lucifer's as the most dangerous because they weren't for fighting under the radar. It didn't happen often but when a fight broke out everyone knew it. Demon, vampire, human, angel, everyone. That's how the wild fires started. The three Antichrist children had gotten into it with the trickster twins.

When Sam and Dean first arrived on the scene it simply looked like a regular wild-fire had broken out. But then they saw the flaming twins and Mr. Vengeance nuking it out. Adam and Jack were bending the realities, and Jesse was causing what was small earthquakes every few minutes to knock over the twins or send something flying their way.

"GUYS WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING?"

"HE TOOK ME COMIC BOOK"

Dean raised an eyebrow, they were destroying one of the largest forests in the U.S. because someone took someone else's comic book.

"THEN HE SAID THAT SUPERMAN WAS BETTER THAN DEAD-POOL!"

They seriously were fighting over comic books and superheroes. Sam and Dean had fought over stupid stuff when they were younger but this was just crazy, considering they were humans and not the offspring of two of the most powerful angels in heaven. Suddenly the ground stopped shaking, the fire died out, and the realities went back to the way they were supposed to be. Standing in-front of the Winchesters, arms crossed, like some sort of barrier was none other than Lucifer and Gabriel themselves.

"You know I don't know whether to be proud that you have so much control over your abilities or angry that you were fighting in the first place."

"Oh no I'm angry. We told them not to fight anymore"

Well at least someone was a responsible parent. Although after that whole 'King of Hell' take down 'nobody hurts my kids' thing on Gabriel's part they weren't sure who was more protective anymore. Then again they didn't know that the one person who hated humanity the most would you know make friction with three of them. What was becoming of their lives?

* * *

You know when Gabriel had showed up with his twins and Lucifer's mini's and asked (told) them to watch over them, proceeded to hand over a twenty page rule book on how to care for their children properly they could only nod their heads and go along with it. Then when they asked why they didn't just have another angel do it and Gabriel to respond with 'Because we trust you more' and poof out they didn't know whether or not they should be scared that they had just been left babysitting the five most powerful kids in the universe.

"DANNY STOP PLAYING WITH THE MATCHES"

"JACK QUITE MAKING BENT REALITIES"

"DANNY AND DANNY QUITE TRYING TO OUT FLAME EACH OTHER"

"JESSE QUITE IT WITH THE EARTHQUAKES"

"ADAM GET YOUR BROTHERS TO STOP"

They should have read the rule book...

Rule number one: No sugar after 4 pm. Hyper half archangels are crazy!

* * *

haha so yah I referenced Ghost rider 2 which I don't own and Good omens which I don't own either... I don't own anything :C I also referenced my other story Twins for Danny and Jack!

Any who tell me what you thought!


	2. Chapter 2

So I did one for Lucifer and personally I liked it... So I thought, well what about Gabriel? I mean the dude was Loki for a time so he has those kids and then he has the twins... This is what got stuck in my head!

AN: This is in my Gabriel In charge area!

* * *

Really after that whole thing with Lucifer and his three mini-devils you would have thought that Sam and Dean Winchester had seen it all. But then you'd be wrong. After that encounter things just got worse, they had started to learn that it was common for angels to mingle and tingle with humans (or other creatures) and they had their own little mini-me's all around. They didn't really have any problem with it, except for the Twins, those two were trouble and nothing but, and apparently as the babies of their siblings they were able to get away with pretty much anything and have ancient mythical beings there to back them up should a prank (or their version of a practical joke) went wrong, which happened more than not.

This first time this had happened the two human members of team free-will had just arrived in a populated area in the beach cities of Florida, hunting something along the lines of a giant (green, scaly man eating something as the locals had put it) sea creature who found enjoyment in sinking ships and frightening the locals and tourists to the point of fainting and cardiac arrest. It was a first real hunt in a while, with Gabriel in charge upstairs things had started to settle down, they didn't know why but they did. And with Michael no longer in charge (he had Adam now) Lucifer had settled down as well (although if you asked them it was mostly because he had become somewhat of a full time parent) and so the demons in his control had settled as-well.

Dean had just rented the boat they were going to use to scope the scenes and returned when the very leader of heaven arrived in a flurry of feathers. He jumped in the boat and didn't look amused at the situation, so they didn't ask. They paddled out and kept going (why Dean didn't get a motorboat was beyond any of them) until they saw a small row boat bobbing up and down in the water. They occupants of the boat (who Gabriel was glaring at the back of their heads) were shouting something to the water. as they got closer they saw it, a green scaled snake fish creature. One of the boats occupants turned around and their green eyes widened. They watched as the person smacked the other on the arm and they looked back together, eyes widening together, and turned back to the fish with a shout of 'the tune is in the horn I repeat the tune is in the horn'. The creature disappeared under the waves and the boaters snapped their fingers and turned to each other.

They came to a halt beside the boat and Gabriel crossed his arms at the occupants, Jack and Danny.

"Soo Dan got any fives?"

"Nope go fish bro"

Jack reached across and picked a card from the stack. Gabriel cleared his throat and twin faces turned to him. Both trying to show a look of innocence and a bad facade of surprise.

"Daddy how nice of you to join us! Wanna join our game? The freak-chesters can join to if you want!"

Gabriel glared at them harder and waved away their feeble attempt to cover what they were really doing.

"Cut it with the fake card game! I know what you two were doing, or should I say three? Jormungandr get your little scaled butt up in this boat right now mister!"

A few moments later Dean thought that Gabriel had finally lost it, until a light shined and beside the twins sat a young man (older than the twins but younger than Sam) the twins turned around and gave a mock yelp of surprise.

"Jory what a surprise! Give me some fin bro!"

The blonde young man laughed and ruffled their hair, in what must have been a practiced plan. Gabriel didn't buy it and snapped his fingers. The young men in the other boat looked up at him in large puppy eyes and the archangel almost lost his stance in the situation that had unfolded. But he hardened and spread his wings.

"Your all grounded! Your are to go straight to your rooms! Daniel Shane and Jackson Ryder Nolan don't you dare try to bend your way out of this, remember who you learned all your tricks from (Gabriel froze at that statement and his expression faltered for a moment) he must have had a bad memory at that statement because he froze for a moment. But he snapped out of it and griped the three teen's arms in front of him before they all disappeared in a flutter of feathers.

* * *

If anybody asked the twins who their favorite older sibling was, they would probably have to say they didn't pick favorites and they loved them all the same (Hela she was a favorite!). But when a queen of the underworld is your older sibling, it brought awesome side affects. For example, only they could bring a smile to the usual stony faced woman. Her other siblings could as well, but the twins lightened all of their siblings lives. It was one of the many things that made them who they were. They did that to many people, not only their family.

Currently they were in South Carolina, eating Popsicles walking down the street with the Winchesters as they were 'babysitting' them. Danny stopped so suddenly that Dean almost ran into the kid, he had stopped because he had spotted an elderly man sitting on the sidewalk with a box full of 'Puppies for sale'. Dean knew what was about to be asked and he prepared himself to deny the round of fifty similar questions he was about to be asked, over and over again.

"Can we get a puppy?"

"No"

"Can I 'borrow' a puppy?"

"No"

"Can we take a puppy as an offering to our god?"

Dean gave him a look at that question (one of the new ones he guessed)

"You know he doesn't do the offering thing anymore"

"Can we take one for our daddy?"

"No"

"Can we get one if we stop asking"

"NO"

"I don't know how Fen would react to you getting a puppy"

They spun around at the new voice, Jack had already greeted her, a young lady, long greasy brunette hair. A man with the same colored hair (in a pony tail in the back) walked up behind Danny and threw him in a headlock, tickling his side while he was at it.

"Yah squirt! Why get a puppy when you got me? Pony said sorry he couldn't visit but he will next time"

The Winchesters merely shrugged as their charges walked off with the two strangers, after the while three Antichrist thing nothing surprised them anymore.

* * *

So I know its not as long as my first one but its late and I'm tired and I ran out of ideas... Hope you liked it anyway!


End file.
